Deception Of The Heart
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is just a possible aftermath of the episode Decoys. It is supposed to be a fun Daphne and Niles story. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. Please read and review. Feedback is much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

On an overcast day in Seattle, Martin was watching TV when Daphne walked in with a basket of laundry. She had a smile on her face ever since she and Donny had some quality time together at a bed and breakfast that wasn't too far from Maris' former lake front cabin that Donny got for Niles. She couldn't believe the wonderful time that she and Donny had over the weekend. Although, she had to admit that it was sweet of her good friend, Dr. Niles Crane to invite everyone over at his newly possessed lake front cabin for the weekend. As she walked towards the door to go down to the laundry room, Daphne was stopped by Martin.

"Hey, Daphne, could I ask you a question before you head down?"

"Well, of course, Mr. Crane."

"Don't you think it was weird that Niles and Roz were together?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I believe it was rather peculiar that Roz and Dr. Crane were together. Who knows, maybe we just misinterpreted their situation."

"Right. You're probably right, Daphne. Sorry to keep you waiting. You can go down now."

"Oh, that's quiet alright, Mr. Crane. I like talking to you."

"Okay, Daphne. I like talking to you, too."

Daphne gave Martin a warm smile before heading out the door to go down to the laundry room. Martin smiled back at Daphne before returning to watch his program. When Daphne left, Eddie came running in the living room from the hallway that Frasier and Martin's rooms would be. The eager jack-russle terrier pounced up onto Martin's lap and watched TV with him. Throughout the program, Martin would rotate between drinking a Ballantine to petting Eddie every once and a while. After a few programs, Martin scooted Eddie off his lap so he could get from his chair and replenish his supply of snacks and get another Ballantine. By the time Martin got back in his chair, Frasier had entered the apartment and went over to coat rack to hang his coat. Frasier proceeded to walk into the living room area.

"Hello, dad."

"Hi, Fras."

"Dad, could I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Martin showed how serious he was of paying attention to Frasier by muting the TV and turning his head towards his oldest son.

"Well, it's about this past weekend at Niles' lake front cabin. I wanted to talk to him about bringing Roz along and how it was a pathetic attempt to get to Daphne."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why would he do such a thing? I mean, really! He's finally free of Maris, trying to get over Daphne and roping in Roz in for the ride hoping that maybe she would rekindle old flames with Donny so that Niles could sweep and comfort Daphne? That plan of Niles' just backfired on him!"

"Well, Frasier, I don't know what else to say except that you can't banger Niles for trying and to still have hope to be with Daphne. I know that he should have done something else but what do you expect him to do? He's been in love with Daphne for nearly six years, it's not going to be easy for to forget about her."

Frasier loosened up a bit by his father's words.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, dad. It's just that I don't want Niles to live in a fantasy world much longer. I'm concerned for his well-being."

"I know you are, son but you just got to let Niles handle some things on his own. If he wants your help, he'll let you know."

"Fine. You're right, but I can't make any promises that I will try to give him my advice. He's my brother and nothing is going to stop me from trying from making a big mistake."

"Okay, fine, Fras. Have you said what you need to say?"

"Yes, I suppose I have."

"Good. Now let me go back to my program."

"All right, dad. Maybe a nice glass of sherry will ease my troubles."

Frasier walked up the two steps and went over to the wine and sherry bar and poured himself a glass of sherry. The moment that Frasier had put away the sherry, the doorbell rang. Frasier carried his sherry glass over with him to the door but placed it on the coffee table before opening the door to greet whoever was on the other side. To no surprise, it was Niles. He looked positively crestfallen.

"Frasier, may I come in?"

"What's wrong this time, Niles?"

Niles came into the apartment and went straight for the coat rack to hang his coat while he prepared himself to speak to Frasier about his woos…most likely about Daphne. While Niles was hanging his coat, Frasier had walked around the couch and went straight to bar to fix Niles a glass.

"Sherry Niles?"

"Yes, please."

Frasier nodded in all knowing gesture while he poured Niles a glass of sherry. Once he had the put the bottle away, he walked over to the couch where Niles had just sat down and handed him the glass.

"Thank you."

Frasier sat down on the couch next to his brother and took a sip of his sherry as to follow the example of Niles who took a sip before him. Niles didn't waste much time after his sip of sherry to tell Frasier about his down trotted feelings.

"Frasier, about the whole mess at the lake front cabin this past weekend, I'm sorry. I should have known that I would have made myself feel like a complete fool. I'm sorry that I got Roz and Donny involved."

"And?"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to give up on thinking that I have any chance now to be with Daphne."

"Tell me, Niles, did Roz know that you would try to get Daphne while she might have hooked up with Donny?"

"Yes. She wasn't going to do it once she knew Donny was around because she doesn't steal boyfriends from good friends of hers but then I convinced her that maybe four people could be estatic instead of two people being happy."

"I see. Well, have you two straightened things between the two of you yet?"

"No. When we were left along in the cabin, Roz and I didn't know what to say and even if we did know what to see we wouldn't be able because Alice was crying again and Roz had to take care of her. I offered to help but Roz politely declined and said that it was best she left right then and there with Alice so she had a better chance of tending to Alice."

"Did you two at least make an appointment with each other to talk it over?"

"Actually, yes. We agreed to meet at Café Nervosa later today."

A knock could heard from the door. Frasier got up and answered it. Frasier was surprised to see Roz on the other side.

"Roz, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet Niles later at Café Nervosa?"

"I was but something came up. I knew that he would be here with you so I decided to come over right away."

"Hello, Roz."

"Hi, Niles. Could we talk in a little bit? I'm really thirsty and I just need something quick."

"Sure thing, Roz."

"Hey, Frasier, is it okay if I go through your refrigerator?"

"Not at all, Roz. You know where everything is."

"Thanks."

Roz went inside the kitchen to grab herself a nice cold can of coca-cola. She quickly came back out into the living room. Upon Roz's return from the kitchen, Niles and Frasier were both standing up from the couch sipping their sherry. Roz calmly walked over to the two psychiatrists.

"So, Niles, could we talk about what happened over the weekend?"

"Of course, Roz. I would first say that I'm sorry that I roped you into this mess."

"Oh, no problem. I mean weird stuff happens all the time. You were trying to get to Daphne and I was trying to hang out with Donny. If at all, I shouldn't feel bad."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not a loser who pined over a person for nearly six years and not say anything."

"Oh, Roz! I told you as much why it was never the right moment back at Nervosa before we went up to the cabin."

"I'm sorry, Niles. I was just teasing you. But I am sorry for what happened for you once Donny and Daphne were together. That must have been hard for you to watch."

"Now, Roz, I'm sure that Niles will be fine once he lets the wounds heal. Isn't that right, Niles?"

"Oh yes, Frasier. I'm sure this will all keel over and I can finally move on with my life."

"That's the spirit Niles."

Frasier toasted Niles with a small clink of their sherry glasses. The two brothers took a few sips while Roz drank her coca-cola and Martin drank his Ballantine. When Roz, Frasier and Niles were down with a few sips of their drinks, Roz had one question that was bugging her to no end.

"So, Niles could I ask you something before I leave?"

"Sure, Roz what is it?"

"How did you end up falling in love with Daphne?"

"Well, I would say it was love at first sight. I just thought she was the most beautiful woman that ever graced the earth while she folded clean laundry."

"Love at first sight, huh? That sure is interesting."

"What you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"No, I do, it's just that it's kind of weird that you were attracted to Daphne while she was doing the laundry."

"Well, I didn't choose the situation to meet her but I can't complain. All that mattered was that I knew that Daphne captured my heart the moment I laid eyes on her."

"Well, okay. So you were in love with Daphne the moment you saw her, why didn't you tell her once you had a stable friendship?"

"Roz, you can't be serious. I was married to Maris at the time."

"Geez, I was just asking. Maybe if you told Daphne then maybe she would had the same feelings for you and agree that if the two were both free then you would hook up."

"That's absurd."

"Okay. Can't blame a woman for trying."

Suddenly a crash could be heard from outside of the apartment. Everyone was in shock from the crashing noise. Frasier and Niles cautiously had set their sherry glasses down on the coffee table and walked over to the door. Frasier opened the door and saw Daphne bent down on her knees picking up some pieces of laundry from the floor. Frasier looked down at Daphne.

"Daphne? Is everything all right? Do you need help?"

"Oh, no, Dr. Crane. I just am a butterfingers. I accidentally dropped the laundry basket."

Daphne scrambled up to her feet while getting the last bits of laundry back in the basket along with the detergent and fabric softener cloths. Daphne looked a bit frazzled as she gave everyone a smile and quick 'hello' before bolted off back into her room to take care the rest of the laundry in her room. When Daphne was gone, everyone else gave each other weird and concerned looks about Daphne's behavior.

"What do you think that was about?" Martin started.

"I don't know" Frasier commented.

"I hope she's alright" Niles pitched in.

"Do you think see overheard us talking about how Niles is in love with her?"

"I hope she didn't Roz. I mean she's obviously considers Niles to be a good friend of hers and it would be awkward for her if she knew that her boss's brother was in love with her."

"I don't know I would do if Daphne overheard us talking about how I'm in love with her."

"Well, best thing is to lay low and let her relax a bit."

"You're right Frasier. I think that I should go now. I have a late appointment."

"I better get going too, Fras. See you at work."

"Bye, Niles. Bye, Roz."

Niles gets his coat and leaves. Roz finishes off her coke and throws it away in the trash bin in the kitchen. She bids Martin and Frasier goodbye and leaves. Frasier places a hand on the back of his neck and rubs it for a little while before dropping at his side and turn to his father.

"Dad, what do we do if Daphne does know about Niles' feelings for her?"

"We don't do anything, Fras. Maybe she doesn't know, maybe she just actually just have a slip up and drop the laundry basket."

"Are you daft, dad? The way that she bolted to her room wasn't suspicious enough to assume that she knows?"

"All I'm saying, Frasier is that we're in deep water now and we don't need to go any deeper. Just let Daphne talk about on her own and let Niles handle it by himself. The only thing that we can do for the both of them is just listen to what they have to say and give them advice when requested."

"All right, dad. I guess we can see how things come up first."

"That's a good decision, Frasier. Now shut up and let me watch my programs."

"Yes, whatever, dad."

Frasier sat back down on the couch and watched the program with Martin while he finished off his sherry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came by with a good amount of rain. Water fell down from the sky like cats and dogs. At the Elliot Bay Towers, Martin was watching a cooking show. Eddie was on the couch taking a nap. All was quiet until Frasier arrived and disrupted the scene. He gave Martin his usual greeting, put his umbrella in the bin and hung his wet coat on its usual hanger. Frasier then went over to the counter where the kitchen was and fixed himself a nice glass of merlot. He glanced over at what his father was watching before sitting down on the couch next to Eddie. A silence filled the room and most of the apartment. The silence was slightly uncomfortable so Martin decided to break it.

"So how was work, Frasier?"

"It was fine. This person, Derek, had a fear of fears. I told him that there is nothing to fear about fear. It's just a feeling and that he should try to not think about it. After I recommended him to a therapist, the rest of the callers weren't as challenging as Derek, I tell you that much."

"Sounds nice."

"How was your day, dad?"

"Same as always. I sit here and watch TV, spend time with Eddie and drink my Ballantines. I guess you could say I had a good day."

"Well that's good to hear. Dad, do you-"

"Fras, shut up about Niles and Daphne."

"How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Because you always have to stick your big nose in your brother's life when it comes to Daphne."

"I see. Am I that predictable?"

"Not as predictable as your brother but your pretty damn close."

"Fine. I won't say a word about it."

"Good."

Martin and Frasier continue to watch the TV. While the two Crane men idly watch TV, Daphne walks out from her room and approaches the living room area. Daphne folds her hands together at the base of her stomach and wryly stands behinds Martin's chair. She clears her throat to make her presence known.

"Good day, Dr. Crane. How are you today?"

Frasier turns his head right in Daphne's direction. He cocks an eyebrow before putting down his glass of merlot. He lowers his eyebrows before he pushes his lips open to speak.

"I'm fine, Daphne, thank you for asking. How are you today?"

"Why, I'm just grand. Can I get either one of you two anything? Anything at all?"

"Nah, Daph. Why you take a load off and come join us?"

"Oh that's very sweet of you, Mr. Crane but I believe I have other things to tend to."

"Like what?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, Dr. Crane. It's just something I need to figure out on me own."

Daphne gives Frasier a smile before awkwardly turning around. She begins to walk back to her room.

"Wait, Daphne."

Daphne abruptly stops and shyly turns halfway back to Frasier.

"Yes, Dr. Crane, what is it?"

"There is something that I would like to ask you because you seem troubled. Could we talk in the kitchen?"

"Certainly, Dr. Crane."

Frasier got up from the couch and walked over to where Daphne was. Daphne began to walk to the kitchen as soon as Frasier was close enough to walk behind her. Once they walked into the kitchen, Daphne carefully walked around the counter to where the refrigerator was while Frasier eyed her on the other side.

"Daphne, is there something bothering you?"

"No…I mean yes. I don't know exactly. I'm shocked and a bit confused."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Cr. Crane. I guess I have an odd knack for overhearing things that I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard all you talking about how your brother has been in love with me for nearly six years. How could you and Mr. Crane know and let me know? How could Roz know and not let me? And why didn't Dr. Crane say anything to me?"

"Daphne, first of all, calm down."

Daphne was shaking a bit but she found a way to compose herself.

"Is it true that your brother fell in love with me the moment he saw me?"

"Yes. I saw the way he acted towards you and I thought it was a silly crush but I was dead wrong. I urged him to forget about you and focus on Maris. I discouraged him from making any sudden moves to try to get with you."

"You mean you stalled your brother from telling me how he felt?"

"Well, yes. I wasn't going to act like a complete fool and embarrass himself. I had no idea how serious his feelings would be. I just thought it was a sick and stupid fantasy he was living to be with you."

"So he wanted to be with me?"

"Yes! I made sure to point out to him that he couldn't for one reason or another. The reasons at the moment were clear, he was married to Maris or he was finally getting a divorce from Maris or I don't know, finalizing his divorce with Maris while you date his lawyer which happened to be Roz's former boyfriend."

Daphne didn't say anything. She just stood there and let Frasier's sink in. All she did really was breath in and out in a steady pace and keep a firm grip on the counter as to not topple over and fall on the ground.

"Look, Daphne, it isn't your fault that you didn't know. It was just bad timing for all of our part…well except for Roz, she just recently found out about Niles' love for you. I'm sorry if I appeared to cross with you and there should be nothing to worry about. If you love Donny and you can't return the feelings that Niles has for you then that's okay. No one can force you to love someone back. I'm sure if you cleared this mess up with Niles, he would understand. He might be heartbroken but all the same he would be understanding."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I think I would to be alone for a while. Would it be alright if you left for the time being?"

"Of course, Daphne. I let you be so you can let everything absorb before you let Niles know that you know about his feelings. Just your time, there's no need to rush."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

A knock could be heard from the door. It must be Niles. Frasier smiles at Daphne.

"I'll get that. You just stay here."

Frasier leaves Daphne in the kitchen and goes over to the door to answer it. When Frasier opens it, he is not surprised to see Niles on the other side. Frasier could only assume that Niles would be back to follow up with the conversation they had the day before. While Daphne is in the kitchen, she hears blurred explanations from Niles about the conversation and situation yesterday. She barely can hear what Frasier and Niles are saying because her heart begins to beat fast and it becomes loud in her chest. She places a gentle hand over her heart in an effort to calm herself down. Meanwhile back in the living room. Niles was talking to Frasier while Frasier was getting Niles a glass of merlot.

"Frasier, has anything happened since yesterday's incident?"

"Actually, yes, something has happened. Daphne seemed to be distracted today and I asked her if anything was wrong. Eventually, she fessed up and admitted that she overheard our conversation that you're in love with her."

"She knows how I feel?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. I told her to let the information sink in and take some time to think before giving you a response."

"So I should just wait to see what she says?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you should do. Just sit down and drink your wine. I'm sure Daphne will come out and let you know when she's ready to talk to you."

"Alright."

Niles pitifully sat down on the couch and slowly drank his merlot as to savor the taste of it. Frasier casually joined Niles on the couch and continued to drink his glass of red wine as well. Martin didn't bother to pay much attention to his sons because he knew how their conversations always play out so he decided not to say anything at the moment. As for Daphne, she was still thinking to herself, contemplating her life with Niles instead of with Donny. For the time being, she was stuck in limbo in her head. She didn't know what she was going to do next or how to present her knowledge of Niles's feelings for her in a casual yet private way. By all means in her current state of mind, Daphne was stuck in the kitchen.


End file.
